


Ржавчина

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bayer Leverkusen, Gen, I thought about pain-based gen soulmates for ages and here they are, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Железо, каким бы прочным оно ни казалось, со временем ржавеет. Ржавчина разъедает до самого основания, до самого ядра, и глубже, и дальше, насквозь, пока все, что остается, не превращается в рыхлую рыжую труху да горстку того, что еще недавно было тем, что по-настоящему важно.





	Ржавчина

**Author's Note:**

> Во время того, как автор писал текст, Свен ухитрился прямыми словами назвать Ларса «своим соулмэйтом» в одном из интервью, так что автор ничегошеньки не выдумывает, они все сами. В тексте имеется пара хронологических неточностей, принесенных в жертву повествованию.
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2017 на diary.ru для команды Бундеслиги.

Под ярким, почти неоновым светом «Фельтинс-Арены», подсвечивающим изнутри каждую каплю водяной взвеси, заполняющей все пространство, кровь кажется какого-то неестественно-рыжего цвета. Словно ржавчина. И растекается от влаги точно так же, как по любому металлу, подвластному коррозии. Еще чуть-чуть, и она будто станет набухшими хлопьями отслаиваться от поднятых вверх запястий.

Все взгляды с шестидесятитысячных трибун устремлены к фигуре в красном, распластавшейся по мокрому газону в окружении двух суетящихся врачей. Почти никто не замечает, как чуть поодаль другая фигура в красном украдкой хватается за затылок и стискивает зубы.

***

 _Ему двенадцать_.

Их «Унтерхахинг» соответствующей возрастной категории бесноватым роем носится по газону за мячом. Любая двухсторонка неизбежно превращается в хаотичное броуновское движение разношерстных ребят в красных и зеленых манишках, которые кому-то едва достают до пояса, а на ком-то свисают до колен; часть из них уже успела вырасти за прошлое лето на две головы разом, а остальным это еще только предстоит.

Один из таких вымахавших уже акселератов со всей дури врезается широко отставленным острым локтем в Свена и сшибает его с ног.

Вспышка.

Очертания брата, корчащегося на газоне, расплываются перед глазами Ларса: все сознание резко заполняют беспричинная боль в собственной грудной клетке и странный звон в ушах. Противный, слишком, слишком громкий. Нестерпимый.

Что-то здесь не так, успевает подумать Ларс, пока в глазах окончательно не темнеет.

Когда Свен наконец-то поднимается, потирая ушибленное ребро, приходит в себя и Ларс: он обнаруживает себя сидящим на траве и закрывающим лицо руками, и не помнит, как оказался в этой позе. Звон в ушах постепенно затихает.

В раздевалке он подсаживается к Свену и задает прямой вопрос, что это было. И не случалось ли с ним вдруг чего-то похожего. Свен не понимает, о чем он.

 

_Ему тринадцать._

Уже несколько лет отец доверяет — скорее даже _поручает_ — мальчикам украшать дом к Рождеству. Они подходят к делу максимально ответственно и целый день проводят, снуя туда-сюда вокруг дома со стремянкой, мотком гирлянд и охапкой еловых веток. Шум, гам, швыряние друг в друга снежками и споры о том, как лучше сделать, — все по стандартному расписанию предпраздничной суеты.

В какой-то момент Ларс, с притупленным уже к концу дня чувством опасности, тянется чуть выше и чуть дальше, чем позволяет ему достать собственный невысокий еще рост — но не Свена же пускать, в самом деле, это значит признать, что не можешь сам, хоть ты и старше, что совершенно недопустимо. Стремянка опасно раскачивается — и вдруг заваливается на бок. Вместе с Ларсом.

Ларс с грохотом падает вниз и приземляется прямо на коленку. Когда первая волна боли отступает, он выбирается из-под стремянки и задирает штанину: под ней, конечно же, огромная кровоточащая ссадина.

Он вздыхает, поднимает глаза и видит, что Свен тоже присел и держится за свое колено — за левое, как и он.

— Кажется, понял, о чем ты тогда спрашивал, — рассеяно бормочет себе под нос Свен, машинально поглаживая ткань своих штанов.

 

 _Ему пятнадцать_.

Когда Ларс тянется за укатившейся под стол ручкой — домашнее задание по математике само себя не сделает, сколько ни откладывай, — его снова прошибает резкая боль. Сначала промелькивает мысль, не врезался ли он во что-то под столом, но жужжание в ушах набирает силу, выходя на ставшие уже привычными частоты.

Да что с ним опять, черт возьми.

Ларс опускается на колени и зажмуривается. Свен в тот вечер решил сделать вид, что проблемы в виде огромного задания просто-напросто не существует, и убежал куда-то гулять с друзьями. Нагулялся, судя по всему.

Свен появляется спустя полчаса. С кровавым шариком ваты в носу и виноватым взглядом, он упорно отказывается отвечать на любые вопросы.

Неважно, говорит он. Смотря кому тут неважно, думает Ларс, но не произносит это вслух.

 

 _Ему девятнадцать_.

Двумя неделями раньше он в первый раз в жизни ощутил, каково это — чувствовать жесткие края капитанской повязки у себя на плече, перед столькими парами глаз, перед столькими парами хлопающих рук. На какие-то двадцать минут — пустяк по обыденным меркам. Но всю эту треть часа Ларс украдкой бросал взгляды на Свена, пытаясь понять, не добивает ли до него и это разрывающее его изнутри чувство гордости, ответственности и, если хотите, счастья от того, что за сокровище ему доверили.

Свен даже головы не повернул в его сторону.

Сейчас, в следующем туре, ему в лодыжку врезается особенно наглый защитник «Гройтер Фюрта», и он падает как подстреленный. Пока командный доктор оценивает масштабы произошедшего, он краем глаза зацепляет, как Свен тяжело хромает к обеспокоенному тренеру.

Свену приходится скрывать новоприобретенную хромоту еще два месяца. На все попытки извиниться перед ним хотя бы в шутку он молча разводит руками.

***

Когда их дороги расходятся, расстояние ничего не меняет, и звон в ушах не становится ничуть тише и ничуть реже. Добавляется лишь вязкое ощущение беспомощности: ты не там, ты не рядом, ты ничем не можешь помочь, ты никак не можешь даже понять, насколько все серьезно. Только боль, пронизывающая то ступни, то бедра, то ребра, то голову, да назойливый звук, идущий откуда-то изнутри. И неизвестность, которая, как оказалось с годами, изматывает куда сильнее самой боли.

Это никогда не афишировалось: не табличку же рисовать и на шею вешать. «Привет, мы близнецы, мало того, что нас никто не различает, да еще и мы _чувствуем_ друг друга сильнее, чем это позволительно». Очаровательная идея для костюма на карнавал, не правда ли? И тем не менее, все как будто сами догадывались и понимающе начинали опускать взгляд в пол, когда кто-либо из них резко стискивал зубы посреди разговора или, зажмурившись, хватался за ребра на пустом месте.

Все и так знали: они связаны. Просто потому что не могут быть не. Потому что не бывает иначе. Это естественный порядок вещей: кто, если не они, какие они, если не такие.

Зачем называть вслух своими именами и без того всем очевидные вещи?

***

Привычка повторять лишний раз, будто бы впрок, что они два разных человека, даже несмотря на все это, въедается сезон за сезоном почти что под кожу. Нет, я не знаю, как там Свен. Нет, он не рассказывал мне этого. Нет, я виделся с ним две недели назад. Нет, он мне не передавал.

_(Да, я знаю, что он еле доиграл прошлый матч, а вчера ночью проснулся с болящей спиной на рассвете, а на прошлой неделе — нет, никому лучше не знать.)_

С годами звон в ушах начинает звучать все чаще, а к двойной порции боли привыкаешь все сильнее, потому что она становится обыденностью, единственно верной реальностью. Напоминанием о том, что все еще жив сам и жив и человек по ту сторону телефонной трубки после каждого нового раза.

Голос Свена в ответ на такие звонки приобретает все более металлический призвук.

***

Если бы Ларс каждый раз, когда в их адрес используют слово «железные», оставлял зарубку на ближайшем дверном косяке, ему пришлось бы уже сменить не одну комнату. Железный характер, железные нервы, железный дух в не всегда столь же прочных телах — эта глупая метафора заседает в подкорке настолько, что с какого-то момента начинаешь относиться к ней всерьез.

Потому что она оказывается точнее, чем казалось раньше. Потому что железо, каким бы несгибаемым и крепким оно ни казалось, со временем ржавеет.

Ржавчина разъедает до самого основания, до самого ядра, и глубже, и дальше, насквозь, пока все, что остается, не превращается в рыхлую рыжую труху да горстку того, что еще недавно было тем, что по-настоящему важно.

Их слабости, лишние назойливые вопросы, которые не имеют прямых ответов, или напротив, отрицание любых сомнений, размышлений, созависимость и попытка доказать себе, что это не так, и постоянная, постоянная, постоянная, с годами редко стихающая боль своя и чужая — все это ржавчина, подтачивающая стальное основание.

Это невозможно контролировать. Можно защищаться как угодно, пытаться не думать об этом, избегать даже мыслей — но однажды начавшись, процесс уже не остановить, и бурые шершавые пятна расползаются все быстрее.

Ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. Разве что научиться со временем переносить это все со стиснутыми зубами, показывая окружающим куда меньше, чем мог бы. Но сочувствующие, понимающие или, напротив, осуждающие взгляды никогда не закончатся, потому что полностью скрыть это нельзя.

Он всегда будет частью тебя.

Ты всегда будешь частью него, как бы ему этого ни не хотелось. Пока ржавчина изнутри не поглотит заживо ваши стальные скелеты.

***

Он даже не удосужился позвонить. Простая смска с лаконичным набором слов «Я перехожу к вам, завтра объявят» да тихий отзвук в ушах вместе с пропиликавшим телефоном — еще бы его не было, думает Ларс, еще бы ему не кололо где-то под ребрами после стольких лет. Возможно, он решил, что этого и так достаточно.

Ларс, конечно, понимал, чем должны были закончиться эти более дотошные, чем обычно, расспросы про дела в клубе в последние недели — но позволил себе думать, что столько лет старательно выстраивавшийся и бережно охранявшийся образ самостоятельного, отдельного от него во всем человека не стоит такой жертвы.

А теперь впереди недели репетиций фразы «все хорошо, хорошо, хорошо» перед зеркалом, чтобы камеры не выхватывали лишнего между словами и звуками, и повторение на разные лады уже намертво приклеившейся к языку мантры: «даже-если-мы-такие-это-все-равно-ничего-не-значит».

Свен явно любит повторять ее чаще него, тверже него, уверенней него, будто бы все еще стараясь заставить самого себя в нее поверить.

 

Одиноко нарезая круги в дальней части тренировочного поля — очередное обострение извечной лодыжки снова нарушило все законы пространства и времени; «нет, все не так уж и серьезно, нужна пара дней» превратилось в месяц унылых индивидуальных тренировок, которыми Ларс и так уже за прошедшие полгода насытился сполна, — он день за днем, раз за разом замечает, что Свен слишком осторожно наступает на правую ногу, когда думает, что на него никто не смотрит.

Ларс не задает лишних вопросов, которые вертятся на языке.

***

Пластиковый стакан с остатками кофе падает из рук. Ларс дергается, зажмуривается, схватив самого себя за локти, досчитывает про себя под звенящее жужжание до десяти и снова открывает глаза. Метрах в пятнадцати от него Свен вытирает запястьем сочащуюся из носа кровь и пытается прокашляться — лишь бы на футболку не попала.

Товарищеская встреча с несчастным «Зандхаузеном» уже и так сошла с намеченных рельсов и на полном ходу летела прямо в пропасть: с их массовыми паническими атаками счет 2-1 просто обязан превратиться в 2-3, и Ларс был откровенно рад тому, что на очередной коллективный приступ можно было смотреть чуть поодаль, жмурясь на солнце у кромки поля в компании заглянувшего снова по старой дружбе Симона, болтавшегося по делам где-то рядом. А теперь еще и это — и двух недель не прошло с трансфера. Как мило-то.

Ларс пожимает плечами и тянется за опустевшим уже стаканчиком.

— Опять сломал, — бросает он в сторону без какой-либо цели, пустой констатацией факта.

Симон обеспокоенно хмурится.

— У вас все… — начинает он было, но осекается на середине несостоявшегося вопроса.

— Что у нас?

— Не, ничего. Глупость.

Оба не сводят глаз со Свена, хлюпающего носом недалеко от центрального круга.

 

После финального свистка, зафиксировавшего очередной позорный результат, Ларс терпеливо дожидается, пока Хайко похлопает отеческим жестом всех расстроенных подопечных по спинам, и наконец приближается к брату.

— Как ты?

— Сам знаешь.

— Потому и спрашиваю.

Свен отвечает раздраженным взглядом и отворачивается. Они молча плетутся плечом к плечу к раздевалкам скромного стадиона.

— Если бы не твоя лодыжка… может, лучше бы смотрел, куда меня несет, — у самого порога все же выдавливает из себя Свен.

— Ты опять про это?

— Ты сам спросил, как я.

На обратной дороге Ларс демонстративно проходит в автобусе мимо Свена — поглубже в середину салона, к отгородившемуся уже от окружающего мира большими наушниками Штефу.

***

Со временем ажиотаж по поводу «великого воссоединения» чуть утихает: газетам сложно выезжать на одной и той же теме дольше месяца-другого, да и ребятам в раздевалке быстро наскучивают однотипные плоские шуточки, и они быстро находят новые и новые темы; впору благодарить общественное сознание за то, что жизненный цикл привлекающих внимание мотивов становится все короче.

Свен привыкает к команде, привыкает к новым цветам — никто, кроме Ларса, не знает, как в первые пару недель щипало у него в груди, когда он на несколько секунд дольше нужного задерживался перед зеркалом, не сводя глаз с другой, непривычной еще эмблемы над сердцем, — привыкает к Хайко со всем его морализаторством, отсылками к фильмам и странными метафорами. Привыкает он и к вечно ноющей _не своей_ лодыжке — близкое расстояние будто бы заново калибрует ощущения, и Ларсу каждый раз приходится справляться с двойным чувством вины, за собственную беспомощность и то, что теперь это не только его ежедневная проблема.

Бессилие и неспособность поменять ход событий заставляет Ларса допустить себе мысль об одной хлесткой фразе, которую сам бы себе никогда не позволил, хоть и желал бы никогда больше не делать больно никому, кроме себя самого.

«Лучше бы всего этого не было», — непременно скажет ему однажды Свен. И будет прав.

Но Свен почему-то так и не произносит этого вслух.

Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом.

***

Буро-рыжеватая, почти ржавая от холодного искусственного света кровь продолжает сочиться сквозь наспех наложенные швы даже после матча, когда мокрый с макушки до пят Ларс пытается не выглядеть совсем уж жалко перед камерами, нервно смахивая с носа и щек слишком крупные капли воды. «Черт с ней, с головой, она роли не играет», — почти не задумываясь выпаливает он и расплывается в глупой ухмылке, ловя себя на мысли, что в этом предложении заведомо пропущено одно притяжательное местоимение.

_Все равно никакого выбора не существует и никогда не существовало._

По пути в раздевалку его перехватывают командные доктора, чтобы все же привести в порядок неаккуратный шов, который вот-вот разойдется. Когда его, осторожно подлатанного, отпускают наконец стянуть с себя холодную, мокрую до нитки форму, в раздевалке почти никого не остается. Только Свен, который швыряет в него со смехом сухое пушистое полотенце, как только он пересекает порог.

— Эх ты, железная твоя башка, — улыбается он во всю ширину рта и почти машинально тянется ладонью к собственной макушке. — Как ты вообще доиграл-то с такими звездочками перед глазами?

— А ты будто не знаешь.

— Еще бы.

Ларс тоже рефлекторно проводит кончиками пальцев по свежему шву и не может не рассмеяться от того, насколько _одинаковы_ эти жесты.

Может, пора бы и начать называть вещи своими именами.


End file.
